


The Road Home

by Scallion



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: From the POV of Barbatos, Lucifer and Diavolo are only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scallion/pseuds/Scallion
Summary: No one could deny that they would look splendid as a pair, blood red, and onyx black.— of course Barbatos approved.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 208





	The Road Home

Barbatos is infinitely old when taking in consideration his ability to travel through all time. Yet still, rarely is he ever tempted to peek into the secrets of the future.

Barring one exception of course - of how many infinite universes does his king’s path lead back to Lucifer?

It’s not exactly uncommon for one of demonic origin to yearn and desire at first sight. However, Barbatos knows that whatever Diavolo feels goes far beyond infatuation. Were it simply so, he would not risk heaven’s ire in fulfilling Lucifer’s request, nor would Lucifer be so free to come and go. 

No, a demon’s infatuation would entail dragging that prideful angel off his pedestal, through the layers of Earth and into the heart of hell. Diavolo had done none of that and instead extended a hand in friendship time and time again.

While his king was unconventional by demon standards, even Barbatos was impressed with the centuries of courting. 

But of course Barbatos approved.

Were Lucifer any less than what Diavolo believed, the matter would be settled quietly and quickly. Here one day, and gone the next, Barbatos would make sure of that. 

No one could deny that they would look splendid as a pair, blood red, and onyx black. Truly, who would oppose such monarchs? Beyond that Lucifer was intelligent, loyal, and powerful enough to make other demons cower.

Most important of all, above all else, beneath the surface, Lucifer was motivated by love. Barbatos had seen the lengths Lucifer would go for his family, and if Lucifer’s growing love of Diavolo could bloom, Barbatos could rest easy.

( and of family ties - well a union of matrimony could very well create that bond ) 

Even now as Barbatos drives a car through the human realm for the couple who were entirely unaware they were a couple’s impromptu trip, he cannot help but to look in the rear view mirror.

They speak quietly together, voice hushed by the winds entering through the window. Diavolo says something that must have been clever ( well done my king , well done ) for Lucifer laughs in that rare way, sincere and without malice.

The world moves quickly, whether human or otherwise, Barbatos is sure both of them know this, but in this moment it is a world of only two. They are not king and servant, or two of the most powerful creatures in existence, only two friends settling down after a long day of merrymaking.

All at once the scene seems too private, and Barbatos averts his gaze. The susurration of quiet conversation continues for a moment, until complete silence reigns.

Only then does Barbatos allow himself to look. 

The sight is surprising.

Slumped on his lord’s shoulder is a slumbering Lucifer. Diavolo seems to have followed suit, unconscious as his companion, head tilted towards the one who holds his heart.

Ever so quickly Barbatos snaps a photo.

A quiet, comforting memory for whatever trouble that waits on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> need more dialuci content... need... 
> 
> THIS is my first time writing anything for Obey Me :') I hope I can write more in the future...


End file.
